


FIRST DAY

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: "May 6th is the first day we met."





	FIRST DAY

**Author's Note:**

> Be care contains spoilers about the battle at the trash heap

In that spring we had meet twice during training camps. It was there when I finally met Kei up close. I observe all his movements, his blocks they were good but I felt that he wasn’t taking seriously so I took advantage one afternoon when I saw him crossing in front of the 3TH GYM to get his attention.

-”**Hey you. The boy with glasses of the Karasuno. Can you block a while with us?**” - It was what I said.

I knew he would say no, then I attacked him using “Kuroo's provoking game” and it worked because I got him to join our practice. That's how we spent the week.

I asked for his phone number for not to lose the contact and we began to talk much more. Our next meeting was in the national tournament, the battle at the trash heap and as in any history of teacher and student, the student manages to overcome it. By that time we had already started dating.

Proudly, Karasuno managed to win the nationals and I began to focus on my entrance exams to the university. Two years later Kei entered to the university and start our cohabitation.

\- "**And so bad we have not, right Kei?**" - I lowered the letter I had in my hands to see Kei laughing.

\- "**Pathetic**" - was Kei's answer.

I Take the opportunity to save the note and take the ring offered by Bokuto.

"**On May 6 was the day we met and on that same day it was when we promised to be together in front of our loved ones**" - While doing that speech I was sliding the gold ring through on the ring finger of my partner. -

\- "**Kei do you want to be with me until death do us part?**"

As always for the blond, his partner had spent saying shameful things but he had no doubt that he was the one he wanted to be with.

-"**Yes, I want"** \- He replied by removing the incipient tears.

Embarrassed he took the ring that his friend Akaashi gave him and slipped it to his partner.

-"**Now, shut up**" - He said ashamed.

-"**Tetsurou, do you want to be with me until death do us part?**”- The couple looked at each other.

\- "**Yes, I want**" - After those two words the newlyweds melted into a kiss and applause filled the room.


End file.
